Strawberries & A Charming Smile
by Loneliestgeminis
Summary: It's Misa Amane's last year of High School, She's ecstatic to pursue her dreams of becoming Japan's new 'It girl', But what happens when she falls head over heels for the new teacher? Who seems to be only interested in her newly found best friend, who suspects him of being Japan's notorious serial killer: 'Kira'. /AU/LightxMisa/LxMisa/Suspense, Humor, Romance.


**A/N: Hello! This is my first DN fic, I've had this idea for months & it's been itching to be written! It's entirely AU, I tried my best to keep everyone's cannon personality! I hope you enjoy! Please leave a review it'd be much appreciated! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

 ****Warning: this story is rated M for language & future sexual altercations, if that offends you, pease refrain from reading.**

/ 

It was senior year, the last year of High School for Misa Amane, who had a smooth ride through the three magic years; she was popular, well liked, had decent grades, a charming personality not to mention a pretty face and once this year was through, she'd be continuing to work for a popular modeling company in Japan, to say she was a lucky one was an understatement.

It was the first day since the summer break and she was already running late, she lived in a small apartment alongside the quiet part of town with her cousin Aiko, who she shared rent with for the time being, after Misa had fallen through life changing incident that left her an orphan, she had been hopping homes within her family, Aiko was on her mother's side of the family; she was sweet and the two got along perfectly, Misa found herself enjoying living alongside her, she even reminded Misa of her own mother, which brought a bittersweet pang to her heart.

That would all change though, when she goes on to pursue in her flourishing modeling career after this dreaded school year. Misa only saw it as a burden, but since her manager told her that she had to finish high school to stick in the program, she went with it.

"Damn, I'm going to be late for the first day of school!" Misa grunted as she sat at her cluttered vanity, decked out with an assortment of makeup and perfume, the frame of the mirror was sprinkled with photos of her and her friends, whom she didn't have many of; since most of them wanted to get close to her for fame or money, which she really didn't have access too. Most of the money was stored away in a savings account.

One friend in particular, Ryuzaki, who she had met in junior high, he had always stayed by her side, they weren't extremely close; but since he lived with his two step brothers just a few houses away, she always had a friend to walk to school with or ride the bus with on a rainy day; or someone to run too when she didn't understand the homework; he was just one call away.

Misa zipped up the side of her red and black plaid skirt, slightly aligning it higher along her waist so her legs shown more, along with undoing a few buttons of the top of her uniform. She always hated how demure the uniforms were.

Finalizing her appearance, she styled her hair in two small ponytails on each side of the top of her head, a signature look, she allowed the rest of her golden locks to fall over her shoulders.

Ready for the day, she quickly grabbed her book bag that was strategically decorated with gothic like charms and an array of bus passes and ID's. She was out the door.

As she walked to school, she noticed how nice the weather was, the warm rays of sun comforted the girl as she rushed her way to her destination. What a pity she couldn't go down to the beach or go shopping in the mall, especially since they're having so many back to school specials. She tried her best to forget that and focus on not being late. She'd hate to get detention on the first day.

Upon arrival, Misa grabbed her schedule from the attendance stand, she had math for her first period of the day, she pouted her glossed lips as she read this; she wasn't the brightest when it came to math class and it being the first thing in the morning made it that much more difficult to get up in the morning.

Little did she know that'd all change.

"Have a great last year of school!"

The administrator smiled as she watched the blonde wave and trail on to her class, she had almost a minute left until it started, it was rather close to the front of the building, the first wing; there were crowds of lower class men scurrying to find their places as Misa easily found hers, she opened the door slowly, shocked to see that the teacher, Mrs. Yui; wasn't in class yet.

"Goodmorning, Misa."

A familiar deep voice called to her, she turned around to see Ryuzaki, with a dull smile on his face.

"Hey! Do you have this class too?"

"I do…I saved a spot for you. I peaked at the attendance sheet on the desk. Seems the new teacher had a small meeting before school.."

Misa furrowed her tweezed brows and opened her mouth to speak.

"New? What happened to Mrs. Yui?"

"Not sure. All I know is that we have a new teacher."

"Oh." Misa shrugged and followed her friend to the back of the class, waving at the unknown faces that knew her from the blogs online and some exclusive magazines she featured in.

"How was your summer?" Ryuzaki asked, pulling a seat out for her, Misa smiled and placed her heavy bag onto the top of the desk. Her desk was right by the window and she rather enjoyed the spot, she was glad it wasn't up in front.

"It was ama-ZING." Misa exclaimed excitedly, clapping her hands. "I got an offer to be in a movie next year! It's a romance movie starring some rising star…I think it's Hideki... something, can't remember his last name.." Misa chuckled as she sat down, pulling out her binder and pencil case that was littered with lipgloss and one pen from previous years of school.

"Ryuzaki, do you really have to sit that way? You're only putting attention on yourself…" Misa watched her friend uniquely adjust himself in his chair, pulling his knees to his chest, he picked out a lollipop from his own pencil case and began unraveling the wrapper, ignoring the strange glances he was receiving already.

"You know why I sit this way, Misa, must I repeat myself."

"No, I don't need a refresher…how was your summer?" Misa rested her chin in her right hand as she turned her attention on the dark haired boy next to her.

"Well, I certainly didn't get an offer to be in a movie…but I did get accepted into To-oh University-"

Misa let out a loud squeal, starling him.

"Woah! Ryuzaki! That's amazing, I'm so excited for you! How're your step brothers handling it?"

"Ah, Mello doesn't care much, not too sure how Near feels." Ryuzaki takes the blue candy into his mouth and began twirling the stick with his pale fingers, his dark eyes returning to the girl beside him.

"Oh..isn't this Mello's first year of High School?"

"His second. He just wasn't here much last year, he was spending a lot of time being homeschooled…"

Ryuzaki trailed on, but Misa's attention was stolen as a rather handsome, tall man with chestnut hair and matching eyes strutted into the class, he wore a deep navy blue suit and wielded a folder in which he placed onto the top of the desk in the front of class, Misa's jaw dropped slightly as she saw him; he was young, she wondered if he was another student who was in a honor class and had to drop off documents, she was wrong.

The man cleared his throat and every student hushed, they returned to their spots and the sound of chatter dwindled quickly as he began.

"Good morning, I am your new math teacher, Light Yagami…"

Misa watched closely as he grabbed a piece of white chalk and laid it against the board, swiftly writing his name and turning around slowly, his eyes returning to the classes' attention.

"I understand Mrs. Yui would usually be in my spot, but she took work somewhere else. I expect you all to understand…now time for roll call. Then I will explain my plans for this year."

He stepped slowly down the aisles of the class as he called names. Misa waited eagerly for him to pass her desk and hear him say hers, she wouldn't lie to herself; he was simply gorgeous, everything about him was primp and proper, even his voice was captivating her. Her eyes followed his slow movements, locks of his nicely cut bangs swayed softly over his golden brown eyes, she sighed admiringly as he began his rounds down her aisle.

"Ah- Ryuzaki? I remember you…how funny is it that I get to teach you in my class, shouldn't you be in an honor math class?"

Light stopped beside Misa, paying her no mind, she dwelled in his cologne as he stood between the desks, she immediately stared at Ryuzaki as he spoke to their new teacher with ease. How the hell did he know him?

"I don't like to stray to far from my friends I guess." He peered over to Misa's stunned face before continuing lollipop still in his mouth as he spoke clearly. "I've been accepted into To-oh, so I guess this will be my last 'normal' class." That made the man above him chuckle.

"I see, congratulations…I'm thrilled to have you."

Light turned to Misa who smiled sweetly, batting her long lashes. Expecting him to fall under her charm like any other man in her past. She waited for him to fall in the palm of her hand, instant he fell through the cracks, poking a danger in her chest.

"Are you Misa Amane?"

Misa perked up instantly, her heart beat quickening by the second as she nervously nodded.

"Mhm!" Misa assumed he was a fan of her work but was sadly let down when he spoke again. Forgetting he was doing roll call.

"Please, say 'Here' next time." Light sternly glanced at the girl noticing her inappropriate change to her uniform. "And please do not come to class with a tampered uniform. This is your only warning, next time I will send you home."

Misa felt herself slowly sink into her chair as she nodded quickly and meekly spoke. "Yes Mr. Yagami…"

"Thank you." He returned to his desk and class began.

After an hour of a lecture that flew pass Misa's ears she was onto the next, during the small break she followed Ryuzaki out of class quickly; pulling him to the lockers nearby.

"How do you know our new teacher?"

"Huh? Oh, I was studying in To-oh during the summer on and off and he was there helping before he began his first year of teaching. We actually were quite close. He beat me at a number of tennis matches though, he's an extraordinary person."

Misa's mouth was wide open as he spoke he stared at her strangely as she leaned in closer.

"You're close friends with him?" She stretched her words.

"I'd say so. Why?"

"Have you noticed how cute he is?" Misa hushed, widening her blue eyes.

"Well, yes I'm aware that he isn't hard on the eyes. But I'm not following you, Misa." He bit at his thumb nail as he took step back when she took one forward.

"Ryuzaki! He's perfect…" Misa swooned, taking in a deep breath and intertwining her fingers as she spoke fondly of Light. "When I first saw him….I was…speechless."

Ryuzaki watched the young girl daydream over the man she'd just met, it was quite amusing and slightly awkward and embarrassing.

"Eh, you do know that he's a teacher. There is a very low chance he'd risk his job to be with you, even only for a night."

Misa gasped and slapped his arm furrowing her brows as she defended herself. "How rude! I am not that kind of girl and I'll have you know I am legally an adult. So there wouldn't be an issue if he wanted to date me." Misa raised her head in a noble manner and crossed her arms as she glared up at the stalky man as he murmured to her.

"Hm…I'll let you live in your own world, meanwhile I'm going to class and I suggest you do the same, next teacher should be in any moment."

"Whatever." Misa mumbled as he left to the classroom, she sighed, maybe he was right, in fact; she knew he was, what new teacher would risk their jobs so early, besides; she wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't already engaged!

Misa huffed as she twirled around to go to class absentmindedly bumping right into the very man she was thinking of and knocking every item in his grasp onto the floor.

"Ah! I am so sorry Mr. Yagami…I am so clumsy!"

Misa immediately shot down to the ground to grab the fallen papers and folders. Her hands shaking heavily she had never been so nervous before, especially over a guy; She scrambled the items together quickly and handed them back, bowing her head and mumbling nothings.

"Watch where you're going..Thank you." He took his documents from her delicate hands watching her embarrass herself more and more by the second.

"Of course, I really am sorry."

"Go to class. I wouldn't want you to be late on the first day. I will see you tomorrow…" He nods to her as he passes her, her heart fluttering as he did so. He smirked before turning to leave, the young girl began to melt with joy.

"I'll see you tomorrow…" Misa whispered to herself lovingly, turning to catch one last glance of her new target, she had never felt this way before; over anyone.

As the day dragged on and Misa had to forcefully fight the thoughts of her new math teacher away, the time had come, it was finally lunch hour and Misa wanted, no, needed to get more out of Ryuzaki about Light Yagami and she knew he'd be in the cafeteria with his assortment of sweets as if he were some self promoting baker; he never missed a moment to delve into a delicacy.

"Misa! Oh my gosh, I loved your magazine print for Sakura Tv! You looked so cute in your bikini shots!"

Misa was often bombarded by her rising fans during this time, or any time of the day really, many of which were girls who aspired to be like her, the men of course were either to scared to speak to her or to bold, or too confident; This girl was named Kanae Sato, a girl who Misa was always fond of.

"Thank you, Kanae! Hey, I'll talk to you later, I'm going to go hangout with a friend!" Misa winked at the girl who nodded her head blushing as she watched the blonde hurriedly find her prey, Ryuzaki was a sore thumb and stood out almost everywhere he went, so she knew it wasn't hard finding him.

And there he was, as she thought; sitting alone at a table in the middle of the flooded cafeteria, it was as if no one noticed him; Misa had never really paid full attention to how much of an outcast he was, he sat at his spot full of sweets, cakes, cookies and even a small pint of ice cream, Misa wondered just how he brought all of those foods with him on a day to day basis.

"Ryuzaki! Hi!" Misa sat next to him, his eyes lingered to her as if she had just solicited into a trespassing area.

"What? Can I not sit here?" Misa pouted, staring at him.

"No, you're usually out with friends during lunch."

"Well you're my friend too, aren't you?"

He took a bite of what looked like a sampling of strawberry shortcake and munched on it slowly before responding. "I suppose. What do you want."

"Don't be such a grouch…I just wanted to talk to you." Misa watched him carefully lift a sugar cookie from a bed of chocolates that were nicely stacked upon each other.

"Well…go on." He took a bite of the sweet and glanced her direction.

"How do you like your classes?"

"They're fine."

"Are you joining any clubs?"

"Hm…I don't think I'll have the time."

Misa felt as if she were a ticking time bomb, she didn't want to seem childish and rude for wanting information on Light…or seem like a complete jerk for asking.

"Misa, is this about our new teacher you're infatuated with?"

"…No."

"You're not a very good liar." He muttered.

And she exploded.

"I just want to know more about him." She squeals, pressing her hands against her cheeks which were a light shade of pink as she thought of the handsome man.

"Well, I was invited for coffee with him this weekend, I suppose I can tell you the information after." His dark eyes examined his next treat as he spoke.

"Really? Oh my gosh. I didn't know you two were THAT close." Misa stared in awe, a bit jealous; it seemed he liked Ryuzaki quite a bit, this only made her that more desperate to get closer to him.

"Hm…yes, I would say we're close." He smirked as Misa puffed her cheeks out in envy. "He's so hot…I wish he paid me half the attention he gives you!"

"I guess that's something I have that you don't." He joked before returning to his monotone expression.

"You don't know him, Misa, what makes you so sure he's a good person?" His question took the blonde girl by surprise, she raised a brow.

"Why wouldn't he be a good person?" She crossed her arms, waiting for an answer, he chewed on his last bite of cake before speaking.

"You have a tendency to 'fall in love' at first sight, with the wrong people. You're already acting as if you know him. Yet you haven't even exchanged a full conversation with him." He glanced at her.

Misa was silent, her blue eyes set on the table now, that was true, she'd get her hopes up and end up broken hearted; though she felt this was completely different, she truly never felt this drawn to someone, especially to go this far to get to know them. But she knew he had a point, she needed to be cautious and not fall into this head on.

"Fine.." she murmured. "I'll take it slower this time…do you think he'd like me?"

Just then, Mello took a seat at the table with his near and dear best friend, Matt; who'd somehow snuck a cigarette into the faculty and began lighting it.

"Who would like you?" Mello glared at Misa, butting into the conversation; taking a chocolate from Ryuzaki's collection and popping it into his mouth, he rested his elbows on the tabletop, leaning in.

"The new math teacher. Mr. Yagami."

"Ryuzaki!" Misa blushed as he outed her to his step brother who chuckled deeply along with Matt.

"Are you insane? As if he'd ever go for your dumbass." Mello laughed a little too hard for Misa's liking, she narrowed her eyes at him and grumbled, shouting at him.

"Oh shut up!"

"Or what?" Mello rolled his eyes taking another chocolate, ignoring his brother's annoyed expression.

"How do you even know him?" Misa questioned, a devilish smile on her face.

"I know his sister, Sayu, she works at the supermarket." Mello explained. "Hey, I'm going to Matt's after school. I'll make sure I'm back before curfew." He irritatingly mumbled.

"Wait…he has a sister?" Misa was still stuck on his previous profession. Mello sucked in a breath before answering her.

"Yeah. I go there all the time, I've seen him there too and I've heard her refer to him as her 'big brother'..I even have a class with her and she wouldn't shut up about how her brother is the new math teacher."

"Really?"

"Does it really look like I'm making this shit up?"

He raised a brow, standing from his spot, Matt did the same, Misa was taken back by his hostile attitude.

"So, I'll see you at home." Ryuzaki nodded as Mello beckoned his friend to follow him, once they were gone Misa spoke once more.

"Why is he such a jerk? I've never been mean to him! He was so nice last year."

"Don't let his attitude fool you, he's a mastermind, a genius even….his only fault is that he's rather sensitive…it's only gotten worse with the weight of things going on a home.." the raven haired boy mumbles, packing his belongings. "Mello has a lot going for him, if only he'd see that."

Misa trailed her gaze to the golden haired rebel, he was in a crowd of misfits, he seemed to be the spotlight within the group.

"I didn't know he was going through so much…"

"Well, before lunch is over I'm going to go speak with your new…obsession, I have some questions about his father and working with the detective agency."

"Huh? I thought you two had a coffee date?"

Misa coyly jokes as he untangles himself from the table.

"I guess we're a lot closer than you think."

/

After a long first day of work, Light Yagami retired to his old home, for dinner that is; he didn't want to bother cooking for himself and he knew his mother and father, including Sayu, would be thrilled to see him.

"Light! How was your first day as a teacher? I'm glad I didn't get into your class."

Sayu, Light's younger sister chided from the kitchen as he arrived, he chucked at her joke; forcefully that is and removed his shoes, as he walked through the foyer he noticed a very familiar face on the coffee table by the couch, it was a magazine.

Light was never the one to obsess over celebrities, in fact he thought it was idiotic to hold another human to a godly throne just because they were somewhat talented. But he'd seen that face somewhere. He had to give it a look.

He grabbed the magazine, his eyes widened as he recognized the face, it was the same girl from earlier, the one who had messed with her uniform; Misa Amane.

Light furrowed his brows as he took in the spread, she was clad in a red bikini, bent over so her chest was clearly the focal point of the shot.

"How degrading…" he mumbled but continued to flip through the zine, he was no stranger to taboo photos, but seeing a young girl, a student, even; twisted his stomach.

He found an entire page on her upbringing, mentioning her parent's homicide and how the murderer was never brought to justice, dragging on to how she survived and how she is determined to live her life to the fullest, on the side was another photo of the girl, again dressed in swimwear; modeling a new brand he supposed. He was shocked to learn such a travesty about his own student.

"What are you doing with my magazine?" Sayu crept up on the unsuspecting man, his muscles tensed at her shocking voice.

"I was just looking. Here." Light handed it to her, she smiled and hugged it to her chest. "Don't lie, you were staring at Misa-Misa!"

"What?" Light chuckled, hiding the slight embarrassment.

"Hmm..don't lie! I saw you! I don't blame you..she's so pretty!" Sayu pointed at her brother's face accusing him with a smile plastered on her mouth.

"Actually, she is a student of mine. I was just stunned to see her on such a popular magazine..I hadn't realized she was such an icon."

"What! Are you serious? You have to introduce me…are you lying?" Sayu griped, pestering the man who sighed and nodded his head.

"It's true. She's in my first class of the day."

"Woah. I'll have to go find her tomorrow! I had no idea I went to school with a star!" She exclaimed, jumping up and down, Light cleared his throat, tired of the unneeded noise.

"Dinners ready!" Sachiko, Light's mother called out, the two siblings immediately gathered to the dining room.

"Where's dad?" Light questioned, nodding to the empty chair.

"Your father is up late at headquarters…this new case is getting to him…Oh, I shouldn't have said that!"

Light and Sayu exchanged strange glances before returning their attention to the worrisome mother.

"What do you mean?" Light asks as his mother places a serving of soba in front of him.

"I…I can't say. It hasn't been released to the public yet. It's too early to say. But don't you worry, your father will take care of it."

Light took that as a well enough explanation and began his dinner, little did his mother know; he knew exactly why his father was up so late, he was also aware of what he was working on. A slight smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth.

After dinner, Light stayed after to help with dishes and to watch a show or two with Sayu, blocking out her mindless soap operas; finally, he decided to call it a night. He did have work the next day.

"Drive safe." Sachiko and Sayu saw Light out, he waved and promised a safe trip back to his apartment, which wasn't too far from his parent's.

As the young man got into the car, keys in ignition, he checked the rear view mirror, smirking widely as he saw a pair of yellow eyes glaring back.

"Sorry to make you wait Ryuk, I just can't have you talking to me…or laughing while I'm with my family. It can be a distraction."

Light begins his journey home through the darkness of the night.

"Understood. Have you thought of your next victim yet?"

"I have a few in mind."


End file.
